


A Better Host

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Basically a re-imagining of the S4E23 "The Host." The Doctor unexpectedly falls hard for a visiting ambassador, but when he needs a new host body, the most qualified host volunteers.





	1. 1

"Beverly? Did you hear anything I said?"

 

"Sure. Deanna. I know your mother frustrates you and I'd love to talk more, but I have some things I need to do before the briefing," the doctor explained. She did not feel the need to explain that the "things" she wanted to do were get away from this conversation.She was honestly exhausted hearing about Deanna's mother. It had become routine after any visit, the two friends would share something chocolate, Deanna would vent, and Beverly would give sound maternal perspective and a kind listening ear. Today was different, she just didn't have it in her to be kind or nurturing. Frankly she was using a lot of energy not biting her friend's head off.

 

"You're right. I've been going on and on.We'll touch base later." The dark-haired empath could feel her friend's fatigue, though thankfully not that she was the source of the fatigue. Beverly smiled as she turned away and headed for her quarters.  _ Thank God, she's not a full telepath. _

 

She bumped into Wil as she left the turbo lift, he asked her about some birthday celebration she was planning with him next month.

 

"Wil, I really don't have time right now," she sighed.  _ Because I'm so fed up, I could kill people _ , she continued in her mind. She couldn't think straight, she was so restless.When she finally arrived in her quarters she flopped into the nearest chair, closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

 

When she opened here eyes she saw her console flashing a message. Jean-Luc- he was confirming dinner plans after the briefing. "I don't think I'll be up for company. Can we reschedule?" she wrote back.

 

Normally her dinners with the Captain would change her attitude, but they were two months after that ridiculousadventure in Sherwood Forest rescuing a Marian he hadn't told anybody about, but clearly had history with. She and the captain were close enough he'd be comfortable talking about his feelings and she did not want to discuss hisfeelings for that woman.  _ He's got 20 years on you, Beverly, and he can still hook up with somebody. _

 

Beverly paused at the thought was she really jealous of her friend having some fling? Thinking deeper, she realized Deanna's complaint was how her mother was always entangled with some new love affair. Then there was Will and Deanna. That had always been simmering on the back burner. _Well Will always had something simmering somewhere._ Did she want a relationship or maybe just an adventure instead of always playing the side kick?

 

She scoffed. She'd become "the mom" to her friends; a listening ear, nurturing advisor, and occasional party organizer. She didn't mind it really, in fact she considered it nearly a miracle to have raised a son largely on her own, but now he was away and she was kicking herself for not allowing herself to be more. The thought of it put her into an even more foul mood. 

=======

The ambassador shifted toward the exit as the pilot opened the shuttle door on the starship. As dismayed as he was to be negotiating for Peliar Zel again, he'd been glad to leave his homeworld. He'd had been nearly a year of monotonous negotiations between corporations over tedious property rights. 

 

He'd initially resisted joining the diplomatic core; an experience of a different life and a different man, but the promise of a new interplanetary unit appealed to him. A unit formed in large part of his prior success in the Peliar Zel conflict. The promise of new adventures and experiences, new people to replace the ones left behind. 

 

He thought of Linara and her reaction to him after the joining, joy that he'd finally received what he'd waited and trained for. He thought of his reaction to her with the flood of a lifetime's memories changing him. Instantly he outgrew their feelings and recognized her with the only affection one might have for a decades-old memory.

 

Both had prepared for the changes, but hadn't anticipated the drastic nature. Both in the initiate program, they knew there were limitations on their relationship, but in their youth ignored the caution. Both so sure of their relationship that they could weather the changes to at least be friends. In that moment when he was joined, they saw their foolishness and that the gulf that joining had placed between them.

 

In the end, the two parted merely as colleagues. A few years Linara had been joined herself and was working as a professor on a colony world. He recently crossed paths with her at a conference. She now had a family and by all reports was happy in her joined life. Odan was amused that his thoughts had drifted to such a distant memory a trivial event of youth, dismissing his nostalgia as a function of listening to quibbling litigants for too long.

 

The pilot called from the rear of the shuttle and presented him to a pale human officer with golden eyes.

 

"Ambassador Odan, welcome to the Enterprise. Have you had a smooth voyage?"

 

"You must be Lieutenant Commander Data. Yes, my voyage was unremarkable, but a still a welcome change from my usual diplomatic duties."

 

"Captain Picard has scheduled a briefing with the senior staff at 1400 hours. If it is agreeable, I will escort you to your guest quarters."

 

Odan nodded and indicated for this mechanical wonder to lead the way. He inwardly laughed at the irony of escaping negotiations with corporate automatons only to be greeted by an artificial life form. He'd not had much interaction with Federation ships, but noted most of them were remarkably efficient verging on sterility.

 

The android gave a quick orientation of the quarters and a promise he would return to escort him to the conference room. Odan looked around the non-descript quarters a little disappointed, he'd hoped for a bit more color and adventure as he spearheaded interplanetary relations for his homeworld. He shook off his attitude andprepared his notes for the briefing.


	2. 2

The briefing began with the usual introductions and the command staff were beginning to sit down, when the door opened for a red-haired female quietly slipping into a seat at the far end of the table. She nodded to the captain and he nodded to the ambassador to proceed.

 

He spoke of Peliar Zel's conflict, its history the current available information and his needs in preparing for negotiations. Commander Data would analyze atmospheric disturbances, commander LaForge was assigned to develop alternative energy sources and mitigation strategies and the doctor would begin analysis of the health and safety issues faced by the Beta moon's population.Commander Riker and Counselor Troi would serve in support capacity as needed. The captain realized he'd not introduced the doctor, due to her late arrival. She merely nodded answered with a polite hello to the ambassador.

 

"Ambassador, I hope you'll join us for a small informal reception this evening," the captain offered. "As you will be with us for at least 10 days before we arrive, you may enjoy a little respite before what will undoubtedly be a difficult negotiation."

 

"Yes, I'd enjoy that, Captain. One of my hopes in joining the diplomatic service was to interact more with other cultures and species. I've unfortunately been kept on the homeworld, a prisoner of my own past successes." It occurred to Odan that it might have sounded boastful, but the captain seemed amused. He could not be help notice the doctor's feigned amusement.  _ Icy. Like the Tenaran cliffs. _

 

"Splendid," the Captain replied, "We'll meet in 1800 hours in Ten-Forward. Dismissed."

 

The captain pulled his doctor aside, "I guess it was just as well we cancelled dinner."

 

"Jean-Luc, I'm really not up to this reception. I'm exhausted and I just scheduled a patient to see at 1800." Technically the appointment would be done at 1800 and he rarely questioned a matter of professional duty.The captain studied his CMO for a moment. He'd known her long enough to know she was trying to get out of going.He wouldn't challenge her reasons, but he wouldn't let her wallow in whatever darkmood was settling on her.

 

"Beverly, see your patient then come a little later. It's an informal reception. Besides it will be a good opportunity to get to know the ambassador if the Trill decide to pursue full Federation membership in the future." She smiled warmly, nodded and wearily headed off to sickbay. 

 

Odan observed the interaction from a distance, while discussing how the counselor might assist in negotiations. She was an empath and he found that disconcerting.His outward self found her attractive and charming but his inward self squirmed unsure of what she sensed about him. He thanked her for her offer, but in his most polite, diplomatic manner refused her offer of assistance. He said for maintaining the trust of the delegates, but he really didn't want her poking around in their brains or in his. 

=====

Odan had enjoyed the reception it was refreshing to see so many species working together and interacting, but even more interesting to see them socializing. They all genuinely liked one another's company. He enjoyed the different foods, there was a selection of refreshments common on Trill, but also an assortment of other delicacies. 

 

He spent a good portion of the evening discussing history and the negotiations with the captain, but he closed the reception and excused himself to attend to ship's business. Odan now searched for another person to converse with. The Klingon security chief was clearly not much for conversation. Commander Riker had been pulled away by the Counselor. He noted they looked at one another with the same familiarity of old lovers. That left Data and LaForge to chat with or the doctor. He didn't think he could manage to look interested during one more second of technical talk, so that left the icy doctor.

 

She was sitting alone at near the windowschatting with the bartender, who rose to leave as he approached.

 

"Ambassador, did you needanything else or were you coming to enjoy the view with the doctor? Perhaps you could use your negotiating skills to convince her to join the party."

 

"Guinan." The doctor laughed. Odan noted her warm smile, different from the courtesy smile from the briefing. He also hadn't noticed until now that her eyes were blue, like the Tenaran ice.

 

"Beverly, I'm just trying to be a good host to all my guests," she said as she left.

 

"I'm sorry you certainly don't need to negotiate anything with me, but you're welcome to join me," she said to the ambassador.

 

"Well on Trill being called a good host is considered quite an honor. Being a good guest includes appreciating their contribution to the experience."

 

"I never really thought about it, but I guess there really is a give and take. Though at least in Guinan's case, she's annoyingly right and unapologetically straightforward."

 

The two shared a laugh and fell into easy conversation. Odan was surprised by the doctor's easy demeanor, so different than the briefing. She was warm and charming, she asked thoughtful questions, laughed at his jokes, which made for a delightful evening. They eventually made plans to meet briefly tomorrow evening to touch base about the health issues on the Betan moon. As the two parted, they didn't seem to notice they were among the last to leave, except of course the annoyingly right bartender.


	3. 3

After spending two hours meticulously detailing the physiological issues caused by the magnetospheric energy taps, the doctor and ambassador decided they desperately needed a break. They had worked together regularly over the past days, developing first an easy working relationship and a warm friendship. They settled at the table in ten-forward where they sat during the welcome reception, this time easy and comfortable with one another.

 

"I've been enjoying my time here and working with your colleagues. They all seem to care and respect one another," Odan commented. "I do notice you call all of them by their familiar names, even the captain. I get the impression nobody else would dare do that."

 

"Well the captain and I have known each other a very long time. We were friends before we were colleagues, so I think the habit just stuck...It's been nearly 20 years," Beverly replies.

 

"I guess that would be a hard habit to break."

 

"He and my husband were best friends. They served together...we became friends as well...and the captain brought my husband's body home." Beverly's eyes darkened with the memory of that time. It was such a long time ago, but explaining always brought the feelings back new and fresh.

 

"Sometimes I wonder what might have been had Jack lived. Would we still be happy together? Would have I continued in Starfleet? Would we be serving together? Sometimes I forget it was really hard because we were apart so much, but I guess that made our times together so much more vivid and special...."

 

"I lost somebody once long ago.Nothing dramatic really, just a change in circumstance that comes with youth. It was a special time and it taught me a lot about forgiveness, humility and compassion. I try to carry those things with me along with the good memories."

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something so painful," he continued, trying to lighten the mood. "I only meant to remark how most everybody else still calls you 'Doctor.' Its clearly your secret plan to establish and maintain authority over everybody."

 

Beverly burst out laughing and matter-of-factly stated, "Well how else could I get everybody to report for their required physicals?" 

 

"Well I don't have to report for physicals, but to satisfy your need for control,  Doctor  Beverly, I'll still use your title."

 

"You can just call me 'Beverly.' I'd like to think we were friends enough," she patted his hand in reassurance and he noted how her touch warmed him.

 

He shook his head, "Oh no.  Doctor  Beverly, you will always be, especially since I know your secret plan... So Doctor Beverly, I rely on your expertise in this matter, what other kinds of things do you do for fun here?" he continued secretively, "I don't think I can attend another reception or concert." 

 

Beverly laughed, she was coming to enjoy hearing his perspective on the quirks of the ship, her colleagues, and life on the ship.She sensed he was restless for more activity, more adventure. She felt it too and it was fun to have a co-conspirator.

 

"We do seem to have a lot of concerts. I have a theater group meeting tomorrow, but that's more of a class... If you're wanting a bit more activity. We could try a holodeck program? There's some great rock climbing programs.You could look through the computer for a program you'd like."

 

"I think I will, Doctor Beverly. It's getting late and I have an early meeting with Data. Let me know the time and I'll let you know the program,"he said as he rose from his chair. He squeezed her hand goodbye and she marveled at how his cool hand made her skin tingle.

 

As she watched him leave, she did not notice Guinan standing behind her. 

 

"On Guinan! I didn't see you there."

 

"I don't think I was what you were looking for," she said.

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Beverly asked smiling. 

 

"Nothing. Just that you seem more ...vibrant than I've seen you in a long time. It's nice to see. Well I've got to clean up for the night. Good night, Doctor." And with that she silently walked away.

 

Beverly did feel more alive than she had. Honestly she was a little embarrassed by this crush she was harboring.  Grow up, Beverly. _It's childish, but I'm having a really good time._

 

In his quarters, Odan similarly tried to shake off the image of the beautiful redhead, how she smiled and laughed easily.He loved sharing the mischief in her eyes when the two shared an inside joke.  _ Odan, haven't you outgrown romantic notions after lifetimes of experience, but it is thrilling. _

 

 


	4. 4

Beverly slowly she began...

 

> _ Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, _
> 
> _ That runaway’s eyes may wink and Romeo _
> 
> _ Leap to these arms, untalk’d of and unseen. _
> 
> _ Lovers can see to do their amorous rites _
> 
> _ By their own beauties; or, if love be blind, _
> 
> _ It best agrees with night. Come, civil night.... _

 

He came to meet the doctor at the end of her workshop, it had run late, but he liked watching her explain and perform the scene. As he watched her, he could see warmth and fiery passion of the character, but also the actor. It intrigued and sparked a passion in his own heart.He could not deny the feelings that were growing in him.

 

As the students left, he stepped forward into the stage light he said, "I'm glad I could watch a little. I don't know the play, but I imagine she is a passionate woman. Does night ever come for her and her lover?"

 

Beverly replied, "Yes, but it's short-lived and ends tragically. Still it remains one of the most well known and beautiful love stories on Earth."

 

"Well perhaps on our adventure you can tell me the tragic and beautiful story... I found a rock climbing program that looked interesting."

 

The two enjoyed a short hike with a moderate climb, but were rewarded by amazing views overlooking a verdant valley. It was invigorating to move freely and breathe deeply. Both also felt their respective hearts moving with equal vigor. 

Breathless they sat at an outcropping to rest and enjoy the view. Odan listened intently as Beverly explained the story behind her performance. Both touched by the love and passion of the couple, both mourned the tragic ends. After a moment of Odan quietly spoke.

 

"Doctor Beverly, I do think you are trying to bewitch me with your story.Perhaps I'm being forward, but I'm finding myself very drawn to you..." Odan hesitated, "and I wonder if you feel the same." 

 

"I don't know what to say."

 

"Say what you feel. I've found being direct is helpful in finding the heart of the matter."

 

She paused to collect her thoughts. She hadn't thought anything further than enjoy this man's company. She only met him a week ago, but she realized how she looked forward to his company. He watched her intently and she felt the heat of his gaze. It made her heart race. No words came, so she lifted her eyes to his and her hand slowly guided his face to hers. They kissed cautiously, both unsure, but both feeling the full power of their feelings.

 

She slowly pulled away. "I think it's probably time to say, 'Good night.'" He nodded and as he walked her to her quarters they did so silently, weighing what had just happened. As she opened her door, he turned to leave.

 

"Odan, would you like to come in?" she said, her eyes full of meaning. As the doors closed, they captured one another in a passionate kiss.

 

====

 

Beverly felt the sheets slide over her body and the draft of cool air sneaking in as Odan sat up. Her eyes still closed she reached for him and his hand found hers. Her eyes slowly waking, she smiled and sat up pressing her body against his back.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you. It's probably too early for you, but I have another early meeting with Geordi. I need to go to my quarters to change."

 

"I suppose you can't show up in our climbing gear," she said laughing. She turned to see their clothing strewn from the door to her bedroom. "I guess he'd know you had a good time...climbing."

 

Laughing he answered, "Well, Doctor Beverly, it's definitely more stimulating than another concert."

 

"You could replicate yourself some clothing here and stay just a bit longer."

 

"Beverly, I don't want you to think I... I mean I don't go on negotiations and... I never expected to meet somebody like you."

 

"I think I know what you mean. This..." indicating the two of them, "isn't a habit," she said smiling. Seriously she continued, "Look, can we think about the future later. Right now, I just want to enjoy the present with you."

 

"Ok, Doctor Beverly, but you should know you make me feel more alive than I have in years. It might be a terminal condition."

 

"In that case, I prescribe another trip to the holodeck or maybe just skip the holodeck."

 

The two didn't know just how consuming their feelings would be over the last few days of their journey, eagerly seeking each other out in spare moments of passion. They were quite sure they were discreet, but everybody could see something was happening between them. The doctor's dearest friends were both pleased and cautious for her.

 

 


	5. 5

"Ensign Ogawa, have you seen Dr. Crusher?"

 

"Not yet, Counselor she must be running late, but I expect her soon." The young nurse was becoming accustomed to giving this answer over the past week. Normally the doctor was in sickbay even into her off hours. She had a suspicion it had to do with the Trill ambassador. At first, the ensign assumed it was the new duties related to the coming negotiations, but she soon suspected a more personal connection.

 

"Alright, well tell her I stopped in. I wanted to ask her to lunch," the counselor said as she left.

 

"The Captain stopped in yesterday evening about breakfast. Perhaps she's there."

 

Relieved she wasn't asked for more information, Alyssa went back to her patient rounds. When she heard the doctor slip into her office, Alyssa went to deliver the messages.

 

"Dr. Crusher, the captain had asked about breakfast yesterday evening and the counselor was just in asking about lunch."

 

"Thank you, Alyssa. I'll answer them in a moment," she cheerfully answered.

 

"Doctor, you seem in a very good mood today. Everything must be going well with the negotiation preparations." Alyssa had a good rapport with the doctor and she felt a personal friendship. She was feeling daring and wanted to know what was making her boss so happy.

 

"Yes, they are. It's really a very interesting medical situation on the Peliar Zel moon."

 

"I'm sure the ambassador is very interesting too....I mean his perspective on the conflict," Alyssa was feeling very daring.

 

"Alyssa, just what is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Nothing. I've noticed that since he came aboard I've been noticing a lot of people can't find you here in sickbay. I thought maybe it was related. The extra research, I mean."

 

Beverly glared at the ensign, so much so that the ensign anticipated a dressing down, but the doctor merely said, "I should be angry at you, but I can't help that you're observant. It makes you an excellent nurse, but discretion is important too, especially if you want patients to give you the most accurate history."

 

"Yes, Doctor, I'll finish up the nursing notes from my morning rounds," and she stepped away, disappointed she couldn't learn more.

=======

Deanna decided to go to the salon at lunch since she hadn't heard from Beverly. When she found her there she couldn't resist teasing her a little about indulging. Also admitted that she'd noticed her "glow" of love. She was happy to see her in love. It was a side she hadn't seen before. Despite her empathic impressions from the ambassador both women seemed content to let their concerns pass in light of the obvious happiness of the doctor.

 

=======

 

The captain had felt out of sorts. As reserved as he was only the closest of friends would have noticed any change. He thought perhaps knowing the deteriorating situation Peliar Zel had him on edge.His stomach rumbled, he'd forgotten breakfast again. He cringed.  _ What would Beverly say? _

 

Then he realized he hadn't seen her for over a week for breakfast or dinner. It was generally their custom to share meals at least a few times per week, particularly after Wesley left for the academy. He missed their quiet banter and it never ceased to amaze him that they could spend hours talking about largely unimportant things. He missed her company, the calm it brought to his generally busy days.

 

The last he'd seen her outside of this morning's staff briefings was probably as he left the reception for the ambassador. She came in late looking flushed.Their long relationship informing him that she would be embarrassed if he asked the reason.He also remembered how happy she looked at the briefing.

 

He reflected on the way the ambassador had commented on the helpfulness of his staff, specifically Beverly. The captain was annoyed by the whole conversation, but he wasn't sure if it was because he spoke so familiarly about his CMO or that he asked if Beverly might consider leaving Starfleet. He shook off his irritation as the product of hunger and consoled himself that the ambassador would be leaving once the mission was complete. 

 


	6. 6

During the emergency meeting the after the shuttle accident, the captain saw the strain in his CMO's eyes. He'd seen it before as she pushed through her explanation. The host body they knew as Odan was dead and the symbiont was in stasis safe for a few hours, but a Trill host was 40 hours away and war was brewing.

 

The doctor knew she needed a biological host, but as a physician she knew also the risks were very high.Data volunteered, then Riker, then the captain spoke.

 

"Thank you, gentlemen. Under the circumstances the need for a biological host coupled with the need for a negotiator to avert a war. I will myself serve as host."

 

"Sir, with all due respect, the risk is too great," Riker protested.

 

"Weigh it against the prospect of war, Number One, and I would agree if it were merely a matter of preserving the Odan's life. But I have more experience with negotiations and as I understand it the hosts experiences equally influence the symbiont. Besides I will need your tactical skill to keep the ship out of harm's way should I be unable to avert conflict. Dismissed." 

 

The staff left knowing the serious risk the captain undertook. He made the choice for practical reasons, but truthfully he was motivated by personal ones. He'd seen the pain of loss in his dear friend's eyes once before, but had been unable to do anything then. In this instance he might save the life of one she held dear.

 

"Jean-Luc, are you sure? I can only speculate as to the risks, plus your heart..." Beverly asked.

 

"As far as the negotiation, I'm the best suited."

 

"I'm not even sure, you'll retain your memories or your identity if you're joined. After the Borg..."

 

"I'm doing this out of my choice, not forced against my will like the Borg. Whatever else I am to you, I'm your friend. If I can help avert a war and help my friend, I count the risk worthwhile," his voice strong and reassuring.

 

And with that, the doctor knew she could notdebate the point any further. They both went to sickbay to prepare for the procedure.

 

======

It was a struggle to watch her friend and captain suffering, but even more so knowing her lover was too. The procedure had gone as expected, successful with plenty of stressful moments. When her Jean-Luc's voice called her using Odan's "Doctor Beverly," she had never been more terrified and furious in her life.

 

She'd experienced the Jack's death but it was comparatively simple. She hadn't been there, she hadn't seen him suffer. Once Jean-Luc had come with her to see his body, she just grieved and accepted he would not be home again. Now the man she loved had died, but now spoke to her as if nothing had changed...and he had Jean-Luc's body.

 

For Odan it had been similarly strange. He had not anticipated Beverly's confusion, her feeling of betrayal; she had been so completely free with her love. He'd assumed she would understand, despite never discussing being a joined being. He was still very much in love with her, but from this temporary host had an almost overwhelming focus on the mission.Also from this host, he had a deep protectiveness over this woman.

 

The negotiations were a struggle to arrange. It was a relief the representatives of the moons agreed to accept what outwardly was a Starfleet captain, as the negotiator they'd insisted on. Already showing signs of rejection of the symbiote, the doctor was pumping up the captain's body with immunosuppressants to slow the process. As a physician she knew what this and the pain medication was doing to the human host and could only guess the extent of the damage to the symbiont.

 

Personally, she was full of compassion for her friend, who would suffer so much to complete the mission and for her as well. Though there had been no deliberate lies, she fluctuated between loving Odan and feeling like she'd been deceived, not knowing if his love was really the same. In the gentlest counsel, Deanna reminded her that even with loss, love remains and that she could accept that love if she wanted it.

======

 

When Odan answered his door, he hadn't expected Beverly. He'd suppressed his love through some inexplicable force of discipline. Restrained, they talked of the negotiations and scheduling breaks, their eyes speaking hesitantly of love.

 

"Beverly,I want you. If you're going, you'd better leave now," in the captain's baritone voice.

 

"I'm not leaving."

 

They melted into one another kissing passionately in unguarded and free embrace, but both felt the character of the nature of their love had changed.It was patient and secure, not like the frantic, all consuming passion of new love.As they drifted to sleep, they did so acutely aware that it was only through the generosity of this host. They stayed together, wrapped around one another Odan finding comfort in their closeness and she kept watch over the two dearest people in her life. 


	7. 7

Riker hated waiting. His captain was risking his life for these negotiations. He'd heard the ambassador refuse any medications to protect the captain's life. He'd heard the doctor promise to remove the symbiont at the end of the day regardless of the negotiations. He hated the ambassador for putting him in this situation, but he respected him for making the call to protect the captain. The first officer was now left to wait.

 

The doors to the bridge opened to reveal the ambassador announce successful resolution, as their captain's body crumpled to the floor. Immediately the doctor was beside him and he tenderly reached for her busy hand. "They will not go to war," he whispered.

 

"Transport the representatives safely off the ship," the first officer barked, "Commander Datachart a course to intercept the Trill vessel maximum warp."

 

"Commander, I must remove him. I gave my word," the redhead resolutely stated.

======

In sickbay the captain rested, sedated while his body healed from the ordeal of hosting an alien parasite.The doctor reviewed her reports regarding the removal and joining with the female Trill host. Odan came in with her new host body, Kareel. They both knew what they had was over, but needed to say goodbye.

 

"Doctor Beverly, I want you to know I am still Odan and I do still love you."

 

"I love you too, but I can't keep up with these kinds of changes. Maybe someday, humans won't be so limited."

 

"Good bye, Doctor Beverly."

 

"Good bye, Odan."

 

======

 

Their breakfast was surprisingly filled with their usual banter.They were both recovering from the past weeks' events, but spoke of happenings on the ship and news from shared acquaintances. They had avoided speaking of his time as host and what he remembered.

 

"Jean-Luc," she began, "I want to thank you for everything you did for us. It can't have been easy and it was beyond the call of duty and of our friendship."

 

Smiling quietly, he weighed his words carefully, "I'm glad it was successful.It was a unique and memorable experience."

 

She blushed, "What exactly do you remember?" she asked quietly.

 

"Everything."

 

The information hung there between them for what seemed an eternity. It embarrassed Beverly, but she suddenly realized she remembered everything about him. It gave her a pang of anxiety for her very private friend. He saw it on her face because he quickly reached for her hand in reassurance. He added, "I'm more concerned for you. It was a very vulnerable time for you."

 

"For us," she added. "In spite of everything, it felt so good to love and be loved so completely. It's been too long, since I've felt like that."

 

Teasingly he said, "I hope you don't make it a habit." As he moved to sit beside her, he continued cautiously, "I'm not sure I should even mention it.  Beverly, I've known you for nearly 20 years and now after this experience, I find I can't tell where Odan's feelings end and mine begin."

 

She could see the frustration on his face. She was flooded with love and admiration for this man, who selflessly risked his life to grant her a few more moments of love. Pausing, she looked at him her hand guided his face to hers and she kissed him, not quite as a friend. They lingered their faces hovering close loving one another as just themselves. As she rose to leave, she whispered, "For comparison."

The captain would spend many a quiet nights assured of where his feelings began and that with her they never seemed to end.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting tired toward the end, but I still hope you enjoy it. I may come back and edit in the future.


End file.
